Thoughts of the Day
by soulstress
Summary: Set pre Hex Factor After accidentally absorbing the powers of the Professor, Rogue decides to have a little fun and listens in on the the thoughts of her classmates...
1. A New Ability : Use For Good Of Mankind

**Disclaimer – Aye carumba!**

Well here's a newbie from me, I hope you like it :) It's set during season 2 pre-Hex Factor

All thoughts that Rogue over hears will be represented in italics _just like this_....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
****

**{Xavier Institute – 8.00am}**

"Scott hurry up! I have to meet the Dance Committee this morning, so were going to need to be there earlier!" said Jean as walked past Scott's room, avoiding being run over by several New Mutants running around and...

"Evan get off that skateboard right now!" shouted Jean as she chased after him.

Scott couldn't find his favourite top. He shoved his head inside his wardrobe fully.

'C'mon...I now you're in here...ah ha!' Just as he was pulling his head out, a loud thumping noise caused him to jump up and smack his head.

"Not Again!" shouted Scott as Rogue's early morning wake-up music blasted through the house.

**_She burns friends like a piece of wood_**

**_And she's jealous of me because she never could_**

**_Hold herself up with out a spine_**

**_And she'll look me up when she's doing fine_**

**_Because the rage it burns like Chinese torture_**

**_She's just someone's favourite daughter_**

**_Spoilt and ugly as she willingly slaughters_**

**_Friends and Enemies are all the same..._**

Scot marched out into the corridor.

"ROGUE! TURN THAT DOWN!"

"Man what does Scott have against music in the morning?" asked Kitty as she got dressed, "I mean if I had my way, I'd totally play music all the time." She went into the bathroom to get her cosmetics, dancing all the way.

_**She'll break a promise as a matter of course,**_

_**Because she thinks it's fun to have no remorse.**_

_**She'll get what she wants then walks away**_

_**And she doesn't give a fuck what you might say...**_

"Because it cuts her up like Irish Mortar...mother's pride is what we taught her" sang along Rogue as she threw items around her room in search of her missing glove.

Kitty walked out of the bathroom and began to run a brush through her hair whilst also humming along to the song.

"Hey Kitty have yah seen mah other black glove?" asked Rogue as she rooted around in her drawers.

Kitty suddenly looked very sheepish. "Let's just say, a friend may like, have 'accidentally' phased through the floor with out looking and may have 'accidentally' taken a certain someone's glove with her and may have 'accidentally' left it on the kitchen table..." finished Kitty lamely

Rogue sighed. "Why meh? It's probably got jam and stuff all over it by now..."

"Sorry!" said Kitty, she grabbed Rogue's gloved hand, "C'mon we'll get it now and I promise I'll clean it!" She began to phase them through the floor despite Rogue's protest's not to.

Unfortunately for Kitty she landed right in the middle of the table, and tripped on the banana. So when she went down, Rogue went with her. And whilst Kitty could phase out of the table and avoid hitting anyone, Rogue could not, and she slid all the way along the table right into....

"Man she knocked the Professor out cold!" said Roberto as everyone crowded over the two fallen.

"Why hasn't she got her other glove on?" asked Sam

"Because I accidentally left it on the table in here." ventured Kitty.

Logan looked at her harshly with something that lingered behind the eyes that just screamed 'Extra Danger Room Session'

"I said accidentally!" whined Kitty

"How long do you think they're going to be out of it?" asked Jean just as both began to stir.

"Are you OK Professor?" asked Scott as he helped him sit up

"Yes I'm fine," said Xavier as he was helped back into his wheelchair. "Just a bit dazed that's all. Rogue, are you Ok?"

Everyone's attention was turned to Rogue who was looking a bit woozy.

_Hope's she Ok_

_I'm going to be so late for my meeting, thank god I'm pretty and popular_

_My glasses are itching_

_She looks ill_

_Rogue's so hot_

_Stupid half-pint could have seriously injured someone..._

Rogue looked up at them all in confusion, no-one had said anything. Oh yeah...the Prof's a telepathic. She shook her head slightly to get rid of the memories that were now enveloping her.

After a few moments the voices and the memories went away but Rogue was still left feeling sort of woozy, she hadn't fully understood all the power that the Professor had possessed until this moment.

"Rogue?" repeated Logan in concern

"Ah'm fine, Ah think...wow Professor" mumbled Rogue as she took a few moments to regain her bearings.

"Thank you, "said Xavier pleasantly, "Think your still up to going to school, as my powers are stronger then most it's possible the residual effects will last for longer...?"

"No Professor Ah'm fine, Ah know how tah turn it off...." Rogue looked down at her food-covered outfit. "Ahhh great! Now Ah have tah change..."

"What? I have to be at school in 10 minutes!" shrieked Jean

"Ah can't go looking like this! Ah'll be down in two" Rogue stalked past Jean, grabbed her (mercifully still clean) glove off the table and shot Kitty a dirty look while she was at it.

A few moments later a food free Rogue jumped into Scott's car next to Kitty.

"Finally!" sighed Jean as Scott started up the car and zoomed out of the institute.

The ride to school was fairly uninteresting, unless you count the drag race Pietro decided to instigate on the way there, with Lance screaming that he was going to kill Pietro if he scratched his jeep as Pietro wove through, trucks, cars and trees at very high speeds.

Scott being Scott, couldn't let himself be shown up by the Brotherhood of course so had participated after a little jeering from the boys and some egging on from Evan.

Needless to say, due to Scott's tendency to be a sane person, Pietro won.

"Scott I can't believe to gave in to their taunting!" shouted Jean as she flounced out of the car in a huff.

Scott just sighed as he got his bag out of his car and locked it. Evan boarded off and Kitty went off to talk to Lance, leaving the two of them alone. Rogue knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't resist, besides it's not like she was pretending to be Miss Perfect like Jean anyway. She tapped into the Professor's powers, just like he said they were still there and ready for her to use.

"Doesn't Jean ever bug yah?" she asked bluntly as they made there way into the school.

"What? No she's just a little stressed at the moment, she's got a lot to do that's all." Answered Scott quickly

_Like make out with Duncan. I can't believe she's dating that jerk. Not that I like her like that, aww heck, who am I kidding? I've been in love with her since I met her. Duncan smells...and he's stupid._

Rogue was a little disappointed in his thoughts. Screw that, a lot disappointed. He was her first real crush, she knew nothing could come of it due to her inability to touch and all but...still.

Rogue sighed as she walked towards her locker. Scott was too uptight for her anyway, she decided she needed some one more exciting, like a bad boy, someone who did illegal stuff, like stealing....

Rogue was too busy daydreaming to notice that Kitty was calling her name.

"ROGUE!"

"Huh?" she turned around to see Kitty standing at a classroom door.

"C'mon! We have algebra!" shouted Kitty

Rogue sighed and trudged over towards the door, she hated Algebra, the teacher was a witch who hated her and always asked her questions she knew Rogue couldn't answer.

Rogue realised that with the Professor's power she could really piss Ms. Miller off.

She suddenly realised that although she could gain the general thoughts and feelings of whomever she touched. She could never really know what they were thinking as they were thinking it. Unless...she couldn't... or could she?

Hmm...this is going to be a very interesting day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The following chapters will represent each lesson Rogue has and the lunch period, etc.

Oooohh the powers of knowing everyone's dirty little thoughts

Review :) I'd like to know what you think so far...

Ciao

Soulstress

P.S. can anyone tell me what the Mystique/ Magneto coupling name is? You know like Romy or Lancitty? Please tell me if there is one otherwise my chapter titling for Couples Therapy will be ruined...if there aint one I'll make it up:)


	2. Lesson The 1st : Beware Of The Rogue

**Disclaimer : I own only the storyline, the thoughts of random people and that doughnut. The chocolate one of course.**

A/n 1 - Sorry I've been slow with the posting of this, life's been hectic. I've been steadily working on the next chapters of Tempest and Couples Therapy as well, so they'll probably be up soon – promise!

Thanks to the great response to this fic. It made me smile, like this : D.

So thanks a bunch 2 ...Lyranfan, Evil Bunny Leader, FreakyXGoth, Ruby361, Life of LA = Silverwolf, Arikitten, Panther Pendragon, Mrs Myxztipik, silky black, kurttyscogue, jexy baby, angel of the fallen stars, Emerald Kats Eye, ME and Lil Badass for reviewing. I really appreciated it : )

_The Dead Soul_ – I agree with you on the Professor wouldn't say 'Ok' front, that escaped my editing as I would have changed it to 'alright'. Why did Pietro drag race with the Xgeeks when he could have just ran to school? FOR THE KICKS BABY! And I don't mind flames...u know as long as they are constructive and not stuff like 'u smell'.

_Morrigan Fearn_ – I too noticed a change of pace but couldn't explain it, ah well glad you like it anyway:) I thinks its cos I shoved a song in but I'm not sure.

_Zero _– Kurt teleported to school :) I was just gonna roll with the pairings laid out in the series at this point eg lance/kitty, kurt and amanda though Rogue is over Scott in my story, cos remy is where its at, lol even though I probably wont even include him:)

_Mutant Freek_ – Rogue also gains prof's memories etc. and therefore would figure out how to not use his powers or use them pretty quickly (I think), it's like scotts powers, she doesn't use it if she doesn't want to.

A/n 2 – The song used in the last chapter was Chinese Burn by Curve and is brilliant. It's used in the season 3 Buffy ep 'Bad Girls' which is where I came across it, so if anyone has that, listen to it because its ace. Oh yeah or you could buy _coughcough_ download _cough_ it.

A/n 3 – loads of you asked - Who thought Rogue was hot in the kitchen sequence? My only answer would be that it could be any of the new recruit boys, y'all can have fun deciding which:)

And finally.............

All thoughts Rogue overhears will be represented in italics _just like this_...

Cos there are so many people, I'm gonna do this thing where I sometimes put the name of the person who thought it before the thought, tell me if you think this is un-necessary/annoying. Random people's thoughts wont be named . Most of the time.

This is very Rogue's POV from now on, so everything non italic is her own thoughts/response to others thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Lesson The 1st : Beware of the Rogue**

Rogue walked into her least favourite class feeling happy. She took her seat in between Kitty and Kurt and rolled her eyes at Pietro when he walked in and did the loser sign with his fingers as he moved towards his seat at the back of the class.

"Ok people shut up while I take the register!" barked Ms. Miller as she stalked towards her desk.

Rogue took a deep breath and let the Professor's powers out. The first thought that came into her mind was _'I'm bored_' followed by several others thinking the same thing.

_Ms. Miller's kinda hot for and old person. I wonder what she'd look like naked_

Urgh. That, is just plain nasty.

After a bit of mental tinkering, she found that she could block out certain voices and gladly did this. There was a freakishly high number of horny boys who fancied the prehistoric teacher.

_Kurt's so cute, I wonder if he'll ever notice me_

Rogue looked around curiously wondering who had thought that. Her eyes settled on...what was her name again? Amanda?

_[Pietro] Man I'm bored. Stupid dad, stupid X-geeks, stupid math. Hmmm....how many dates do I have tonight? Oh yeah 8 ....I think I can squeeze in one more...._

Rogue turned, looked at Pietro and shot him a dirty look. That boy was so up himself

_Why is Roguey looking at me like that for? Ohhhh she went with the see through top today. That's it baby bend a little lower..._

Rogue turned back to the front in shock.

_[Kurt] Yes! She's looking at me again. Oh yeah! Chicks love the fuzzy man. I'm hungry. I hope ze Blob doesn't get to the cafeteria before I do._

'Typical Kurt' thought Rogue sardonically, as she copied down notes from the board. Man this is boring, god even Kitty is bored and she's normally paying attention.

She hated this class, would it kill someone to have an interesting thought?

_Oh God! I can't believe I asked Taryn out, of course she was going to say no. Look at me, I'm such a dork. Like any girl is ever going to be nice to me. Y is equal to 8a - 2b...._

'Ouch' thought Rogue as she looked at the boy who had thought that. He really was kinda geeky looking. From now on I'm being nicer to dorks, she resolved.

Maybe.

Being nice was overrated.

"Rogue? Can you give me the answer to the third problem?"

_[Ms Miller] Deviants! The lot of them, especially her. Little Miss 'I'm too good for a last name'. She'll never listen and she'll never know the answer, which is..._

"17" said Rogue with a smirk

_My god! Her friends must have whispered her the answer she certaintly doesn't even know the correct working ..._

"Because a is 4 and b is 1.75, when yah subtract that from 12b which is 21 yah get 17." Rogue smiled smugly as the teacher looked shocked.

Up yours ya old bat. Ms Miller - 2736 : Rogue – 1. Ha ha!

_[Kitty] Wow Rogue actually did the homework? Rogue actually understood the homework? La la laa la la la la laaaa...._

Rogue frowned in Kitty's direction. She had gone back to humming the song they were listening to earlier. Rogue decided not to offended by that thought, mostly because it was true. Oh crap, now she had that song in her head as well. Eh...it was a good track. Laa laa laaa....

_[Pietro] Roguey finally got one up on the teacher good for her. Always said she love to shut her up one day. Man I'm so bored, look at the time. Hurry up and go faster so I can paint Kelly's office pink. Again. Crap! Am I stuck in a prank rut? Flintstones, meet the Flintstone's..... damn why is that in my head. Stupid Lance watching stupid cartoons._

Does he always think so fast? Probably. Rogue shrugged and then yawned.

_I wonder what Wanda's doing right now?_

Despite herself, Rogue flinched. Yup that's was definitely Pietro's sore point. Maybe he wasn't as shallow as she originally thought.

_I think I need another manicure_.

Then again....

Ms. Miller decided to test Rogue again just to make sure that she wasn't cheating.

"Ah'm not!" responded Rogue angrily to that thought, even though she was.

"You're not what dear?" questioned Ms. Miller nastily

Shit. "Ah'm not ....uh....Pietro called me fat." Rushed Rogue quickly as the attention of the entire class turned to her.

_[Pietro] I did?_

_[Kitty] Rogue's not fat!_

_[Cheerleader] No way! Pietro would never say that, he's so fine_

_[Jock] Urgh! Maximoff thinks he's so hot. Well... oh god! I think I find him hot. Dammit. I hope coach doesn't find out about this...._

_[Ms. Miller] That is because you are fat_

Rogue opened her mouth in horror at her teacher (who's weight incidentally was closer to Blob's then her own).

That's it, that woman is going down. Rogue did a quick search of her mind using the Prof's powers. Bingo.

"Hey Ms. Miller, Ah have a friend who drinks alcohol in between classes, what should Ah do tah make them stop?" she said suddenly

_Oh crap, I think she knows about the liquor in the paper cabinet. Oh God! Oh God! What do I do?_

"Well Rogue I would tell that friend that whatever problems they are going through, alcohol is not the solution." Said Ms Miller slowly

_[Kitty] Which friend is Rogue talking about? Probably Logan..._

_[Kurt] Oh man! I always knew Scott couldn't be so perfect all the time..._

_[Pietro] Hmm...Jean's hit the bottle? Freddy's gonna love this!_

_[Ms. Miller] That's it, she doesn't know after all, it's obviously Mr Wagner._

"But Ah've tried and they lied and hid the stuff from meh. Like in thah paper cabinet...." Finished Rogue with an evil grin

_There's booze in the paper cabinet? Alright!_

_Wonder if it's still there?_

_[Ms. Miller] Oh god. If Kelly finds out I'm screwed. How the hell did she find out? No time to think about that, what do I do to shut her up?_

"I really don't think algebra class is the time to be discussing this Rogue..." continued Ms Miller with a false smile plastered to her face. "However I am pleased to say that you've earned an A this semester?" she finished hopefully

Rogue grinned and nodded triumphantly. Ms Miller – 2736 : Rogue – A freaking gazillion!!

"Well that's just great!" said Rogue happily. Ms Miller sent her an uneasy look before turning back to the very confused class.

"Just 2 minutes left class so if you could just finish the last problem and then you may go"

_Finally_

_Finally_

_Finally_

_Finally_

_Finally_

_Finally_

_[Kitty] Whoo hoo!_

_[Pietro] Macho Macho man...I want to be a macho man....._

Rogue turned and looked at Pietro again, that boy definitely had some odd thoughts.

_Why is she looking at me again? Bet she likes me. Oh I am so irresistible to women. It's the hair, they dig the hair..._

Rogue sighed as she put away her things, Pietro was pretty much just an all around idiot. She bent down to pick a fallen pencil off the floor.

_Hello Roguey...._

_Nice... _

_Hot Stuff!!!_

_Nice rear, over here..._

_God she's hot._

She quickly straightened up. One thing she had definitely learned this morning.

Boys are nasty.

_[Kurt] I think Rogue sat on some gum_

* * *

Well there's the second chapter, I hope you liked it:)

This is the part where I beg for reviews, so here goes : REVIEW!!!! Cos I love to here what you think about this chapter, oh and any ideas are totally welcome (especially if they involve taking the piss out of Scott and Jean.

Ciao

Soulstress


	3. Lesson The 2nd : Dumb Guys Finish Last

**Disclaimer – Hear ye! Hear ye! By the power invested in me I hereby pronounce this chapter officially disclaimed!**

**A/n 1** – Loads of you who reviewed asked if Remy would make an appearance, and to be honest considering when this story is set, I don't think I can legitimately squeeze him in unless any one has any decent ideas? I think at most our favourite Cajun is going to get a cameo appearance towards the end but nothing more.

Now excuse me while I move country before all Remy fans hunt me down and beat me

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter; that was like, so totally awesome of you! 

EmeraldKatzEye (his problem is that he's weird), Evil-Bunny-Leader, Ari-Kitten, Cajuns-and-aussies-r-sexy (nice name; true), Zero-vision, scarlet stripes, Icy Discordia (very cool user name), Angel of the Fallen Stars, Pomegranate Queen, Dru, Totally Obsessed47, SilkyBlack, xbecbebex, Jennifer43, life-of-lasilverwolf, The dead soul (ahhh now im under pressure to write well, hope you enjoy this chapter:))

_Mentallyinsane188 – nope no rietro, I just thought it would be funny for us to listen in on Pietro's thoughts, though I think Pietro will probably hit on Rogue a few more times in this fic, cos he hits on everyone and I find that funny_

_epona04 – yay! Someone realised the source of my ideas, I am a major Buffy fan and the episode you're talking about inspired me into writing this fic, I even stole a line from it. Aren't you the smarty pants?_

_Ivan Alias – ahhhh the quote you left brought back bad memories of being forced to sing hymns in primary school assemblies. Your review was sweet and she technically has already mind read Bobby in the first chapter, I'll leave you to discern what thought might have been his... _

**

* * *

**

**A/n 2** - Can someone from an American high school perhaps give me an outline of their day, how many lessons would come before lunch I want to keep Rogue's timetable authentic, seeing as I'm British and at 16/17 I had about 4 hours in which I did nothing everyday because I had no scheduled lessons, ain't that a bitch...

**

* * *

**

**A/n 3 - **All thoughts Rogue over hears will be represented in italics _just like this..._

Cos there are so many people, I'm gonna do this thing where I sometimes put the name of the person who thought it before the thought, tell me if you think this is un-necessary/annoying. Random people's thoughts will not be named. Most of the time.

This is very Rogue's POV from now on, so everything non italic is her own thoughts/response to others thoughts.

* * *

Rogue rushed into the bathroom ignoring the other chattering girls and turned around to examine her ass in the mirror. 

There's no gum what the hell was Kurt thinking about? Oh...

She swiped the small piece of blu tack off and turned around to examine her make-up

_Yeah you still do look like a scary bitch; I can't believe so many guys like Rogue. She's not even that pretty! _

Rogue turned around and glared at the girl who had thought that...Charlotte or something like that.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_

"What?" the girl demanded

Rogue narrowed her eyes and did a quick search. She smirked unsettlingly and turned to Charlotte's friend, Mindy. "She's screwing around with yah boyfriend behind yah back yah know."

Mindy turned on her friend in horror. "I knew it!" She screamed before she lunged at Charlotte and began to smack her around.

'Man this power rocks!' Thought Rogue happily as she strolled out the bathroom leaving the girls to duke it out.

"Rogue!"

She spun around to see Risty strolling up the now empty hallway towards her.

"Hey Risty"

"C'mon girl, we're going to be late for gym," said Risty as she grabbed her arm and began to drag her along.

"Great" sighed Rogue "Here Ah was thinking it was going tah be a good day"

x x x x x

Several minutes later Rogue emerged from the changing rooms wearing grey jogging bottoms and a red long sleeved Bayville High t-shirt which hung off one shoulder because the neck was too big.

_Man would it kill her to show a little skin once in a while?_

No, but it might kill you.

_I hope coach doesn't make us climb the ropes today; the boys always look up our skirts_

_Whoo hoo I think we're doing ropes today, now we can see if the rumours about Wendy not wearing any underwear are true..._

_Risty looks kinda hot in that t-shirt_

_Urgh, guys have such hairy legs_

Come to think of it. This wasn't really the best lesson to be tuning into people's thoughts. No way did she want to become Bayville's 'Perverted Thought' receptor.

Rogue sighed as more boys commented on her ass; didn't they have anything else to think about?

_I bet Rogue stuff's her bra_

Do not!

Rogue was just about to locate the person who had thought that when some guys messing around barrelled into her.

"Hey! Watch where yah going yah big dork!"

One of the boys turned around and got in her face.

"What you gonna do about it skunk-head?"

"Alright you miscreants, shut up and get in line!" shouted Coach Wilson as he stalked into the gym. "Anyone who talks while I take the register will have to do twenty press-ups, so keep quiet if ya know what's good for ya."

_Urgh, Coach Wilson is so fat, the last time he did a press up it probably caused an earthquake. Hey! Maybe that's why Bayville had so many...._

_(Toad) Man this class bites, no one brings their wallets...I wonder if Kelly has seen his car yet, hope he likes pink ha ha ha ha ...wait that was yesterday..._

_Alright! Tara wore the skirt today..._

Rogue sighed. The prof's power was **so** going off in this lesson.

_There's something weird about those Xavier kids..._

Then again. Rogue looked around sharply, it was the guy who had knocked into her earlier

Rogue nudged Risty discreetly. "Hey Rist' who is that guy?"

"Jordon...something or other, why?"

"No reason, just don't think Ah've seen him 'round before" shrugged Rogue

"Rogue he's been in our gym class the entire semester." Answered Risty incredulously

Coach threw down his clipboard and blew his whistle "Alright Maggots! Seeing as some idiots ..." he trailed off and looked at Toad incriminatingly "...blocked the toilets with stink bombs and flooded the schools baseball pitch, again, we'll be playing Dodgeball..."

_(Toad) Heh, Heh, Lance and Pietro are funny, yo! Oooh cockroach! Come to Toady..._

_Eww...When was the last time Todd had a bath?_

_Yay! I like to throw things! Wait, does that mean I have issues?_

_And I just painted my nails...._

_Wow I'm actually standing next to John Jameson. We're like breathing the same freaking air!_

_(Shania)Oh I'm **so** throwing a basketball in Steve's nuts! Teach him to cheat on me..._

_(Steve) Why is Shania looking at me like that? Oh crap..._

"...the aim of the game for those of you too stupid to understand; is to dodge. Now split into two teams!"

_(Coach) They don't pay me enough for this...least Kelly gets to screw his secretary..._

Rogue screwed up her face in disgust as she grabbed a basketball. That was one mental image she really didn't need. She shut off her mind to a few of the more seriously perverted boys in her class concentrated on the thoughts of Jordan

_(Jordon) Why are they so confident? All of them it's like...whoa nearly got hit by that one_

"Arghhhhhhhh!"

Rogue cringed as Shania fulfilled her wish. 'Ouch' she thought as she watched the poor boy called Steve crumple to the floor.

_(Shania) Ha ha! Sucks to you Steve-o_

_Remind me never to cheat on her..._

_Hey watch the hair nimrods..._

_Ow! She stepped on my toe, and my 'Cherry/Blackberry Breeze in Autumn' nail polish is totally chipping!_

_(Coach) Ms. Miller? Nah she's an old drunk, Ms. Forsythe? Damn, happily married. Ms. McGee... unhappily married...hmmmm_

Pretty soon it was only her, Risty and Toad left on her team.

Toad grinned as he back flipped out of the way of eight basketballs aimed his way, sent by the opposing team.

_Oh yeah, can't hit the Toad-mister. I'm just too cool for these losers! My powers are awesome! Flintstones, Meet the Flintstones.... Whoa...why is that in my head?_

Rogue rolled her eyes as she dodged out of the way of a few basketballs. "Will yah quit being so freaking obvious?" she growled quietly through gritted teeth as she flung a few back, taking out some of the competition

"Hey if ya got it, flaunt it!" Toad smiled infuriatingly as he did another impressive back-flip

"I can do that!" said Risty indignantly as she too back-flipped out of the way, leaving the opposing team dumbfounded.

Oh gawd, now we're using Toad as a role model? Eh might as well join in.

She faced off with Jordan and grinned as she performed a neat succession of flips avoiding the shots being made by his team.

_Wow! How can they do that?..._

_Awesome! I am so joining a gymnastics teams...._

_Hehehehehe Risty has a wedgie!_

_Guess Tolensky wasn't kidding when he said he had some incredible moves...that is seriously foxy...wonder if he's available..._

Ewww, first her century old math teacher and now Toad? What is this world coming to?

"Ow!" screamed Risty angrily as a basketball hit her, she growled and stalked off to the side

_Alright! I hit her in the boob!_

"Someone's a sore loser yo" laughed Todd

Risty spun around and glared at Toad but didn't say anything.

"You're friends scary," he said pointedly to Rogue before throwing a ball at the opposite team, knocking a guy out of the match

"I'll give you scary you little freak!" screamed Risty before chasing after him leaving Rogue on her own.

..._She's just like Scott and Jean..._Thought Jordon as he prepared to lob a basketball in her direction.

Now there's an insult if I've ever heard one thought Rogue as she dodged his shot

..._too self assured. As if they got something no-one else has, like a special power or something that makes them better then everyone else_...._either that or Rogue is just a fridgid bitch, I heard she was a recovering alcoholic...and that she used to be fat_

What? Rogue grabbed a basketball and aimed with all her might.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She hit me in the balls!"

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Thought the whole class collectively as Jordon fell to the floor crying

_That girl has serious aggression...that's so hot_

_(Random Gossipy Bimbo) She did a Shania, oooh I bet he cheated on Rogue, I can't wait to tell the girls about this!_

Ha, ha! Don't mess with the Rogue you loser! Wait tell the girls about what now?

"Ok you idiots, Rose's team wins." Screamed Wilson after blowing the whistle Everyone on the losing team has to do 20 sit ups - get moving!"

_(losing side)Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww _

"It Rogue!" she huffed crossing her arms

_Lame name_

_That is so...Charlie's Angels,or maybe more 007. I think I'm gonna call myself Star from now on, but with two r's. Hmm...hey Starr! I like it!_

"Whatever" said Coach dismissively, "They don't pay me enough to care. Ms Wilde as much as I would love to see the little twerp die, if you strangle Tolensky to death I will have to put it on your permanent record!"

"Fine!" said Risty in a slightly harsher tone then usual, as she threw Toad the length of the gym

"Arggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Toad as he flew past the P.E. instructor

_(Toad) He he! Nabbed coach's wallet Argh! Wall! ......Owww!"_

"Well that was fun, c'mon Rogue let's go get changed before the bimbo's start stinking up the changing room with cheap perfume" said Risty as she dusted her hands

"Yeah one second" said Rogue as she walked over to put a basketball back in a box, taking the time to search Jordan's mind quickly and wiping away any suspicions he held towards the X-men.

She grinned as she found something she could use.

"Hey you!" screamed Coach at an unsuspecting student, "Spit out that gum!" _I'm so lonely, why did my wife leave me for the rich good looking millionaire? I'm gonna go find Ms. McGee to see how desperate she is..._

The teacher's in this school were nuts.

_(Toad) I'm singing macho macho man....I want to be...a macho man! _

Rogue looked at him strangely as she followed Toad out the building, must be a Brotherhood thing....

x x x x x

Jordon walked stiffly towards his locker only to find a big crowd hanging round it.

"Move out of the way you freaks!" he shouted gruffly

A girl smiled at him strangely, "What ever you say 'Pampers'!"

Jordon did a double take as the girl walked off, how the hell did she know....?

He screamed when he caught sight of his locker door and then ran away from the laughing masses.

Someone had kindly taken the time to scribble a nice message.

_**I'm 17 and I still wet the bed **_

_**Mommy likes to call me 'pampers'**_

* * *

Review!!! Tell me what you thought about this chapter cos I would love it hear it, I'm a feedback whore 

Ciao

Soulstress

P.S. hands up if you caught he spiderman reference?


End file.
